Giratina, a hellish journey
by Archmage88
Summary: Giratina decides to rebel against his father, Arceus, by travelling into the human world. However, once Giratina is defeated in battle, his father punishes him by stripping him of nearly all his power and throwing him into the One Piece world, where adventure and battle await.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was brooding around the Distortion World, as usual. It was as boring as ever, really. Occasionally, someone falls in, but that happens as rarely as it raining here. I, in case you hadn't guessed, am Giratina, Lord of the Distortion World. I was banished by my goody-two-shoes father, Mr I'm so clever, Arceus because I killed too many people or some nonsense. They exist for destruction and destruction only. I still don't see why he was so upset. He could've got Mew to make some more or something. Anyway, I was burning down some trees with only pure evil, minding my own business, when I had a thought. I could open a portal to the Mortal Realm and cause some havoc. I rubbed my wings together gleefully and focused all my attention to a certain point in my Realm. Suddenly, a huge rip in the fabric of the pocket reality I was currently in appeared. I looked around out of instinct and then chided myself. There was no one else there. I propelled myself forward until I had completely left my prison.

-Present Day-

I blink and adjust myself as my Forme changes to adapt to my surroundings. I'm in Castelia City, Unova. The puny mortals have noticed me by now. Some look on in fascination, whilst others scream and ran. "Hah!" I laugh. Fools, their time is short. Just as I charge up my Shadow Ball attack, I hear a commotion downtown. "It's the champion!" I hear one lady cheer. "What's the point of celebration if all will soon be a smoking crater?", I ponder sadistically as I hurtle down to the harbour. As I sail through the air most citizens notice me, but a few were still fixated on their precious "Champion". "Look, he's returned from the Sinnoh region!" one man smiles. "Your saviour won't be around for much longer." I smirk. Eventually, I reach the bay, and everyone is aware of my presence. The champion steps out of his boat and stares up at the sky. "Giratina," he mutters. He reaches for his belt, grabs a Pokeball and sends out his first Pokemon. An Emboar, eh? The fully evolved Unova starter grunts and sends his flaming fist straight towards me. I raise a metaphorical eyebrow. The mortals have gotten worse, haven't they? In a single sweep of my tail, I slam it into the sea. Before it hits the water, his trainer returns it. "Alright..." he yells. Four more Dragon Tails, and he's down to his last Pokeball. "Now I'm down to my final Pokeball, I'll show you the Pokemon I caught in the Sinnoh region. Go, Arceus!" he hurls a Pokeball into the air, revealing my arch-nemesis, Arceus.

I scowl, as God stares at me intently. "I see you have escaped the Distortion World, Giratina." he states calmly. "You're not doing too great, yourself," I growl back. "Caught in a mere Pokeball? You're getting sloppy, father!"

"My son," he replies calmly, swiftly dodging all my Dragon Tails, "I was not forced into submission. I bestowed myself upon this child. I allowed myself to be caught. You see, this young one was so strong and yet so pure of heart. I watch over him, even now, keeping him free from evil.

"I roll my eyes. "I've heard enough, Father. Time to die!" I hurl a Shadow Ball twice my size towards him. But of course, he merely absorbs it. "Do you wish to return to our world with your brothers, Giratina?" He asks me like he always does.

"Nice try!" I snarl as I separate my shadow from my body and send it flying towards him. He reflects it, sending bouncing back. As my shadow returns to my body, Arceus sighs. "I suppose I'll have to banish you to another dimension until you've learned a lesson." Again? "Fine, I'll just fly towards the exit, leave and fight you again!" I grin.

"I suppose you're right." He muses. "On the other hand, I could just remove your wings until you find the exit." I gape in horror. "You wouldn't!" "I would!" he smiles. "Then maybe you'd learn a real lesson." But that would take me years, maybe even decades!

In one final attempt for revenge, I soar headfirst into him. But he creates a ball of energy and sends it flying towards me. As I collide with the sphere, I feel it slowly absorb me, until it's completely surrounding me. I try to resist, but the more I try to escape, the orb engulfs me more and more, until finally, it disappears, leaving me in the sky of another dimension.

As I hurtle towards the gaping sea below me, I try to stretch my wings. But nothing. I guess Arceus really wasn't kidding. As I fall down towards the sea, I notice that the whiplash is being absorbed by a faint golden aura, surrounding me. I suppose I couldn't suffer properly if I die before I stand on this dimension with my own six feet. I sigh as I slam down into the water. Except it's not water, it's solid ground. Wood, even. There was some kind of boat in the water, and I have happened to land on it. As I get to my feet, I realise what Arceus has done. I don't have six feet. I have two. In horror, I feel my body. I'm... I'm... I'm human!

I don't feel too different, my head is now a golden metal helmet and, looking down, I can see I'm wearing silver and black robes. I retch in disgust as it sinks in. Human. I'm a mortal. Not immortal, a mortal. I suppose I'd be best just finding a human to claim my service. Preferably a dumb one who wants something easy like fetching them something far away. As far as I remember, the rules are the same. I have to find the exit from this world or find a human who claims my service and grant them one wish, although that'll be a lot harder in this form.

As I get up to start my search, a little dazed, something hits me. I'm on a boat. And unless my massacre of Slateport has taught me nothing, where there are boats, there are people. But I don't need to look, people are already approaching me. A blonde man with curly eyebrows and a cigarette, a man with a Hawaiian shirt and swimming trunks, a small racoon like child thing, a man with a straw hat, a woman with straight, black hair in a purple dress, a guy with a long nose and overalls, a girl with orange hair tied in a bun, and a guy with green hair, asleep with three swords next to him in a pile. As they advance closer and closer towards me, I realise how tired I am. The world around me gets darker and darker, and suddenly, I hit the ground unconscious.

I wake up in some kind of emergency room. I slowly open my eyes and get to my feet. All the people from earlier are surrounding me, and the racoon dog thing announces my awakening. The guy with the green hair sighs. "Thanks, Captain Obvious!" he mutters sarcastically. "Who are you?" asks the Straw Hat, curiously. I ignore him and rub my forehead. I cycle through my mind, assessing the remnants of my perfectly tuned moveset. He's taken all my last moves, I realise with a sigh. The only things I have left are Will-o-wisp, Shadow Sneak and Dragon Claw. This time, the racoon-dog thing asks me this time. "Who are you?" I breathe out slowly. I might as well answer now, or they'll be pestering me all day.

"I am Giratina, Lord of the Distortion World, tyrant of Hell, ruler of shadows, misery and chaos." I announce, loudly. My sudden outburst scares some of them, as Long Nose topples over in fright and the racoon-dog shivers in fear. I feel a small feeling of pride. Even though I'm in this measly fleshbag, I can still command terror. However, I don't get the same reaction from the rest. Orange Hair sighs and walks away, Hawiann Shirt and Green Hair look away, disinterested, Straw Hat even looks impressed and did just Blondie roll his eyes at me?

"You there!" I shout. The whole crew turns around. "You! Curly Brows! Did you just roll your eyebrows at me?" Green hair chuckles, whilst Blondie's face darkens. "The name's Sanji, you creepy priest!" he spits, as he rushes towards me, with his foot raised. "And who're you?"

"I told you," I yell back. "I'm Giratina, God of evil!" He tries to kick me across the face, but I duck. "What kind of answer's that?" he growls, readying another attack. I create ten small Will-o-wisps, one for each finger. "Bring it!" I snarl. As I prepare to barrage him with ghostly flame, I feel a sudden thump on the back of the head. "Enough!" bellows Orange Hair. Owch! For a puny human, she hits pretty hard.

"Y-you're the Devil!" stammers Usopp. "I guess." I sigh. "Join my crew!" beams Luffy. The whole crew smacks him on the head, but I freeze in horror. "What did you just say?" I gulp, just in case I heard incorrectly. "Join my crew!" Luffy smiles again, to receive a substantial walloping from his friends. I whine for a few seconds. Then I get up, albeit miserably. "Do you, Monkey. , claim my service?" I recite agonisingly. After a quick conferring of Robin to translate what I said, he nods, as the whole crew cocks their heads in curiosity. "Then, yes, I do accept." I groan. The whole crew gapes as Luffy welcomes me aboard.

Orange Hair stopped our petty skirmish and led us out onto the considerably less cramped lawn of their ship. After a quick introduction, I learn all their names, even that of their ship, the Sunny. It's a lion, but whatever. Orange Hair is Nami, Green Hair is Zolo, Straw Hat is Luffy, Racoon-dog is Chopper, Purple Dress is Robin, Curly Brows is Sanji and lastly, Long Nose is Usopp. They're a group of pirates in this ocean, trying to find the "One Piece" or some nonsense like that, and I explain the sole and only reason I joined them, as refusal was impossible. Everyone walks away, some admittedly less confused than they would like to let on, but Nami calls me over. "Listen, we would dump you off at the next island we docked at but..." Nami trails off. "But what?" I ask. "The next island we're headed for is Fishman Island." she replies. "I can't leave, despite both of our wishes. But why is the fish land a problem?" I enquire. "It's..." as she hesitates, I hear a cry from Luffy.

"There's a barrel in the sea! Look, it says treasure on it!" he cries out, joyfully. Nami and I walk over to investigate. Nami smiles. "No, that'll be booze and some preserved food." "How can you tell without looking inside?" Luffy asks curiously, as he drags it aboard. "Didn't you read the whole thing?" laughs Nami. "It says 'An offering of treasure to the sea god'. It's a tradition amongst sailors to leave an offering in hope of good fortune." "I bet it's booze." dismisses Sanji. "I'm gonna drink it." Zolo wanders over to the barrel.

Usopp pushes him aside. "No way, that's bad karma!" "Don't worry!" Nami smiles. "You can drink it as long as you pray." "I pray to no god." spits Zolo. I grin, suddenly appearing behind him. "That's not too wise, you know." "Wh-what'd you mean?" shakes Usopp. "I know plenty of gods who'd strike you down on the spot for a statement like that." I grin sadistically, as Usopp quivers.

"That's right," remembers Luffy. "You said you were a god, once." I sigh. "I was a god only a few hours ago, yes. But I doubt there are any in this world." Already, Luffy has lost interest. "Let's open it up, and have a taste." he smiles. "They say that alcohol stirred by the waves tastes especially good!" agrees Franky. "You know, it's customary to fill it up with a new offering after you take the old one." observes Robin, as Luffy wedges the barrel lid off. Suddenly, a huge red light shoots out of the barrel, into the sky. Then it explodes, like a firework, but something is definitely wrong.

"Wh-what was that?" gulps Usopp. "J-just a prank." dismisses Chopper fearfully. Zolo laughs. "Maybe it's a curse from the sea god!" he mocks. "It's possible it's a trap." sighs Robin. "The air pressure's dropped!" cries Nami. "A storm's coming!" Whilst everyone rushes about the ship, folding up the sails, tightening ropes and whatnot, I stare into the dark clouds. I hear the crack of thunder. "It's cold." I announce loudly. Everyone stops and stares at me. "So?" they all ask pointedly, in unison. "It's also raining." I add. "Congratulations." Sanji smiles sarcastically. I click my fingers. "Fido, watch the storm for me. I'm going inside." I walk into the ship and sit down on a chair as my shadow slips off me, solidifies into a physical being, and silently takes watch for me, while the rest of the crew stares on in confusion.

 **So, if you liked, please, R and R, it means a lot! Also this story takes a little inspiration from the story of Poseidon, when he became a mortal. If you haven't already guessed, btw, Giratina's Shadow Sneak is basically a weaker version of Moriah's Doppelganger, but if it leaves the host for too long, it will return automatically. Also, it can't do any of the liquid stuff, it stays in one shape. The user and the shadow can't switch places, and Fido feels all the pain the user does, and vice-versa. But they can also hear what each other hears, and the like. Just laying down a few ground rules of what's and what's not okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the crew are attending to the storm, whilst I sit below deck with Sanji. In the frenzy of the waves slamming against the ship, he'd fallen in the sea. He had swum back on deck, but Chopper had insisted he had to dry off, lest he caught a cold. Sanji grudgingly agreed and trudged on board. "What was that thing with your shadow?" he asked, curiously. I sighed. "I currently have access to three attack techniques. One, Will-o-wisp," I grabbed his cigarette with one hand and gently extinguished it in the small pool of water that had dripped off his soaking head. Before he could snatch it back, I created a small orb of pale grey flame on my fingertip and lit it. His jaw dropped. "Did you eat a Devil Fruit or something?" he questioned, as I handed him his cigarette back.

"What's that?" I ask. "Well..." he gives me a quick run down of what a Devil Fruit is, and the those of the people on the crew's. "Yes, that explains the odd appearance of Chopper," I answer. "But, no, I did not consume one of these fruits. Anyway, my second technique is Dragon Claw." I raise my hand and it glows blue and red. I reach for a nearby broom, and, in one swift motion, slice it into three equal pieces.

He arches an eyebrow, less confused, more interested. "A slicing attack? That's a rather odd combination, isn't it? A slicing attack, burning gas, and separating your shadow from your body?" "Yes, well," I sigh ruefully. "My moveset used to be a lot more powerful, but I was stripped down to the bare minimum." He humphed. "But why did you join the crew?"

"I had no choice." I breathed. "You see, I was banished from my home a long time ago, for rebelling against my father. First, he created a prison for me. I can leave whenever I want, and every time I do, my father gives me the choice to join him, or refuse him. Every time, I have chosen to reject him. And every time I refuse him, he sends me to an alternate dimension. When I'm in the alternate dimension, I can get home three ways. If I'm killed against my will, if I find a portal home, or if I grant the wish of the first person who claims my service, until they're satisfied. And your captain was the one who did so."

"Banished by your father, eh?" frowns Sanji darkly, as if he was reminiscing of a horrible childhood. "I'm sorry?" I wave my hand in front of his face, getting his attention. He shakes his head. "It's nothing."

I wander up, onto the deck. "The storm's passed, but we're in the Florian Triangle." informs Nami. Sanji, completely dry now, grins. "The Florian Triangle, eh? Hundreds of ships disappear every year, here!"

Usopp yelps. "W-what?" Franky smiles grimly. "He's right, this place is known as the Demon's Triangle, where ships disappear forever." I smile but hesitate. I feel something strange. What is it? I stand up straight and look around. "That's odd... I could've sworn..." I mutter under my breath. "What is it?" asks Zolo noticing my confusion. "It's nothing." I dismiss.

Luffy hangs from the rigging. "This is the ocean of ghosts, Usopp!" Usopp squeals again. "Why do you all know about this and I don't? I'm going to cover myself with anti-ghost stuff!" He runs back to the men's quarters, with Chopper close behind him. But, as they rush inside, I hear a ghostly song. Usopp stops dead in his fleeing tracks, and rotates slowly.

"Wh-where's that song coming..." he gulps and stops talking. Curious, we turn around, to see a huge rotting galleon. The deathly music floats towards us, eerily. The whole crew screams in unison. "Gh-ghost ship!" Well, not all the crew. I just stare it, intrigued. And Robin seems pretty entertained, too.

Everyone runs around in panic, Usopp and Chopper muttering some nonsense about how listening to the songs of sea spirits leave you cursed. Sanji spots something. "I can see something." We all stare at the ship, to see a skeleton with an outfit and an afro sipping tea. Usopp collapses onto the deck and Chopper blubbers in fear.

Nami, Luffy and Sanji are up on the ship exploring, whilst the rest of us sit and wait for their return. I sigh. "I wish I could've gone. They're so lucky." Franky looks at me strangely. "We had to draw lots and you didn't get picked." I hear a scream from the ship. Usopp raises his crucifix towards the direction of the ship. "Evil spirits begone!" he musters. I smile. "If there were evil spirits, they'd already be dead." Usopp collapses once more, in a pool of his own froth.

"Yo ho ho ho!" exclaims the skeleton, joyfully. "Hello, pleased to be of your acquaintance, I'm am Brook, dead and bones, and I'll be joining you, here on your ship from now on!" Nami, Luffy and Sanji have returned from the ghost ship with a new crewmate. The afro-bearing, suit-wearing, talking, walking skeleton. I smile and extend my hand. "Good to meet you. My name's Giratina!" The skeleton laughs again. "Why that friendly introduction just warms my heart! Oh, wait, I have no heart! Yo ho ho ho!" he bursts out laughing!

Chopper gapes. "How can you be so cheerful, Giratina? He's a... Well, what is he?" "It's just a dream!" reassures Usopp. "Close your eyes, count to ten, and it'll all be gone!" They close their eyes and open them again. Usopp and Chopper run around screaming. Brook spots Robin. "Oh my, may I see your panties?" He asks kindly. Nami slams a book at him. "Stop that you sex offending skeleton!"

I walk away from the commotion, smiling, and dangle my legs over the edge, looking into the fog. Luffy sits down next to me. "What's wrong, Gira?" I arch an eyebrow. "Gira?" He smiles. "Yeah, Gira! It's a lot easier to pronounce than Giratuna!" "It's not... All right then, call me what you want." I sigh in acceptance.

Luffy smiles again. "What's wrong, then?" I open my mouth, but then I shut it again. "I feel like... I lost something when I came here. It was something very precious to me." I stop, but Luffy nods, like he understands. "My hat is very special to me. A friend gave it to me." Luffy pauses. "What did you lose?" he asks. I shake my head. "There's no point telling you, I don't want to get my hopes up." Luffy tries to say something, but I cut him off. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to find it. I'm the only one who can see it. It's invisible to anyone else." Luffy slowly gets to his feet, facing the ground. "If you think we'll ever get close to it, just tell me." He faces me, eyes sparkling. "There's no way I'm gonna miss seeing your invisible treasure!"

Nami perks up. "Did someone say treasure?" She looks around desperately. I get to my feet too, just as Brook announces something. "Well, it's been nice meeting you all, but I think it's time we had dinner!" Luffy suddenly turns his head towards Brook, and bounds towards him, with a yell of "Dinner!" on his lips. Sanji sighs angrily. "You're not the chef, skeleton! I decide!" We all trapse into the dinner room. As I sit down, something hits me. "This is the most fun I've had in decades!" I grin to myself. Franky overhears me. "What's that?" "It's nothing!" dismisses Luffy. "Now, Corbuckle, dig in!"


End file.
